


Little Titan

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Levi was forced to drink with Hange and ended up dead drunk. Hange chained him to the bed and when a Levi-deprived Eren returns home, his lover wants to pee. Without the keys to handcuffs, what would Eren do?
Kudos: 2





	Little Titan

Little Titan

Eren was exhausted. Mikasa's tutoring was bad enough. In addition, Hange dragged him off for experiments for the rest of the day. Levi was missing the whole day and Eren didn’t manage to catch even a single glimpse of his lover after such a long and tiring day. He pouted a little then sighed. They had been lovers for about three months and not seeing the captain was something Eren could not get used to. 

"He's a busy man," Eren told himself but that didn’t make titan transforming hero feel any better.

He entered the house and whispered quietly, "I'm back."

It was a habit that developed recently. Levi was nowhere to be seen and Eren was disheartened. His body was tired but without his lover, his heart cannot rejuvenate. 

"I guess I'll take a shower then sleep,” a small lonely smile glossed over the young face unsuitably. "It sure is a long night. I wish Captain Levi was here."

Eren removed his shoes and went to the room. It was dark and he was too lazy to grab a lamp. Sauntering across the room and manoeuvring expertly around the furniture, he rummaged the cupboard for a set of pyjamas. It looked slightly childish for a boy as built as Eren but he loved it anyway. It was the first Christmas gift Levi got him after they had become a couple. It was green and had cute small rabbit prints. Levi had a strange fascination with rabbits for some reason Eren did not understand. It was fine though, he could get used to it.

The movement in the dark startled Eren. On reflex, he attacked the figure and pinned the person down onto the bed. 

"Who are you and why are you here?"

The figure struggled for a while and emitted muffled noises. Eren wanted to bash his head into the nearest wall for being dumb. Of course, the intruder couldn't answer. Eren's hand was over his mouth.

Once Eren removed his hand, the said intruder gasped for air and coughed a little. Eren waited for an answer but what happened was totally unexpected.

"What the hell do you think you’re doing, you shitty brat?" a painfully familiar voice hissed. 

Eren's brain could not process anything else except for the fact that he finally had Levi with him. 

"Levi!" he squealed before hugging the older man tightly. 

Levi could not stay mad even when Eren attacked him out of the blue. He returned the passionate embrace and waited for the boy to collect his logic. Levi learned from experience that the boy thought with his heart and not his head. However, he was about to learn something new.

Once Eren got over his initial excitement, he realised something strange. 

"Um, captain? Why aren't you in the living room? You usually wait for me there. Did something happen?"

Levi was still slightly disoriented. Earlier, the stupid four-eyed freak dragged him along to celebrate their latest victory at bringing down four abnormal titans and helping her to capture two. Levi was forced to drink and with his low alcohol tolerance, he succumbed quickly to the influence of the foul beverage.

When he awoke, Levi found himself chained to the bed frame with a handcuff that he had no keys to. He laid here for hours and now that Eren was back, he was painfully aware of his bladder. 

"Shit…" he cursed.

Eren gave him a perplexed look as he lit the lamp. Levi tried to break free but the handcuffs were well made. 

"Damned four eyes…" he cussed

"Captain?"

Levi glared at Eren who gulped at the intense look. He didn't understand what he did to piss Levi off but somehow his lover wasn't too pleased. He noticed the handcuffs on the older man's wrist. Maybe that was the reason?

"Why are you chained to the bed?"

Levi's menacing aura thickened and Eren choked at the intensity of Levi's unspoken rage. "Four eyes forced me to drink. I woke up like this. It won't come off anytime soon. I don't have the key."

Eren nodded hesitantly. "Should I go ask her for the key?" 

Levi snorted. "She's not coherent and you'll only waste your time. In any case, stop standing there and get me a bucket or something."

Eren was confused. "Ok, but why a bucket? If you're thirsty I can get you a glass of wa-"

Levi glared at Eren and snapped at him to hurry up. A blush crept up those cheeks and Eren gulped. Levi looked ravishing in that instant and Eren somehow disregarded the looming threat. He approached his lover slowly. 

"Captain…?"

Levi looked up and panicked at what he saw. When Eren had that look on his face, no one can stop him. 

"Eren what…?"

Eren crawled onto the bed with Levi and closed their distance. He could feel Levi's intoxicated breath on his face. A part of him was reacting not so subtly and Eren mentally chanted, "Stand down my little titan…"

Levi gulped as Eren whispered into his ear.

"Levi, why did you need a bucket?" 

Levi squirmed but the brat was ridiculously strong at the most inappropriate times. The blush might have been permanent at this rate. Levi knew he would never live down this shame but in such a time, his manly honour meant nothing. 

“I need to pee!” he half-yelled in desperation with Eren leaning in too close.

After the awkward confession, Levi had a premonition when Eren started grinding their hips together. He had a bad feeling about this. Before he knew it, Eren was stripping him down to his boxers. 

"Eren! What do you think you are doing?!"

Eren didn't stop or slow down. 

"I’m removing your clothes,” he told his older lover calmly. “You can pee here if you want. I'll clean everything up later."

Levi was speechless and could only struggle weakly as Eren humped him from behind while stroking his front rapidly. Tears gathered in his eyes as he fought the urge to pee and cum. 

"No, Eren! Eren stop… I don't want this…"

Eren ignored his lover's pleas and grabbed Levi's jaw with his other hand before sticking two fingers into that warm cavern. Levi trembled with need painfully but he refused to open his lips and give in to that temptation. Eren knew how stubborn his lover could be and made used of his wet fingers. If Levi was too stubborn, it would only be more fun for him when his captain finally lost control.

With a twist of a sensitive nipple, Eren succeeded in breaching Levi’s defences. Without warning, two fingers intruded the warm orifice and Levi let out a high pitched whine now that his mouth was occupied. Eren panted hotly. Those round globes weren't the only thing that made his little titan rock hard. The thought of being inside that tight ass made him crazy.

Removing his slick fingers from Levi’s mouth, he slipped them into his lover’s tight bottom entrance and they went in easily. Eren took the liberty to violate every inch of that ass, ensuring that Levi’s stubborn control over his bladder weakened with the pleasure he was experiencing.

Two fingers hit that magical spot and Levi jerked. Eren knew victory was in his hands now. It wouldn't be long for Levi to give in while he prodded that pleasure spot mercilessly.

"No… ugh! Eren… Eren stop! You can't… HAA!"

One hard jerk on Levi's front had him coming undone. Levi shuddered as Eren watched intently how he peed the whole time while stroking his shaft. Levi felt his nipples harden under the scrutiny and felt so ashamed of himself. He would rather die than admit how good it felt. 

"Dammit…"

Eren smiled. Now that his lover had given in, it was time to take full advantage of it. Levi was beginning to relax in Eren's arms when he felt fingers moving inside of him. Instantly he was alert. 

"E-Eren?"

The boy smirked angelically. 

"Yes, captain?" He asked playfully while stretching and thrusting into the hole lightly with his fingers. 

Levi whimpered silently as his body reacted to Eren's touch. "Haa…" Levi's eyes fluttered shut as Eren brushed his finger over the tip of his cock.

Precum gathered quickly and Eren knew Levi wanted more. He had been thrusting his hips and impaling down on Eren's fingers for a while now. 

"Levi. Tell me what you want."

Levi blushed. A dominant Eren never failed to turn him on. He felt his dick harden even more. 

"Tell me." It was an order that Levi knew he couldn’t refuse.

Heart hammering, Levi whispered, "Please ravish me…"

Eren growled and flipped Levi over so he was lying on the bed on his back. Legs were hoisted over shoulders as Eren plunged in without hesitation. 

"Hyaa!" Levi screamed and Eren felt the last of his restraints snap. Mercilessly, he angled his hips so that he could enter swiftly and deeply.

"Eren, no! Slow down! Er-Ah! Haa… Eren… Hn…"

"Captain… Levi! Damn… are you feeling it?"

Levi locked gazes with beautiful emerald orbs. They shared a long kiss with the sound of their bed creaking from Eren's vigour.

"Ah!" Levi screamed as Eren hit dead on which made him see heaven for a split moment. Immediately after that hit, Eren persisted with the speed a trained warrior could muster. Waves after waves of pleasure brought Levi to the peak. Thoughts became incoherent and words failed at this point. 

Only one thing remained in his world – Eren.

>>Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX<<

The morning came soon enough and Levi woke up first. As promised, Eren cleaned him up and changed the sheets while he passed out. Sixteen rounds had been no joke and Levi made a mental note to ask the four-eyed freak if titans had mating seasons. He looked at the innocent face of his sleeping lover and smiled fondly.

Eren woke up to the wonderful feeling of Levi stroking his hair. 

"Morning Levi…" he yawned and Levi smiled. 

Eren blinked and then freaked out. "Captain? What's wrong?"

Levi caught himself and then blushed. "Shut up stupid brat! Sixteen times was too much!"

Eren went scarlet. "I'm so sorry captain! I don't know what came over me!" 

Levi smirked. "You know, I always said you think with your heart but yesterday I was convinced that wasn't the case at all. You like to think with that little titan of yours. The next time I see it I might slice it to pieces."

Eren paled. "I'm so sorry captain! Please don't do that! If you have to kill me please do it when I'm in my titan form!"

Levi looked at the trembling boy with his head lowered. "Hm? I'll consider it only if you can get the keys to these,” he gestured at the handcuffs. “Also, if you're not too rough we can do it in the bathroom. I feel filthy right now since I didn't take a bath last night. I want to wash my hair."

"Right on it, sir!" Eren smiled and dashed away before Levi could change his mind. 

Levi blinked as he watched Eren disappear. Then, it dawned on him that someone’s little titan was still exposed when they left.

"YOUR CLOTHES, YEAGER!"

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
